the_fluffybooru_fluffydexfandomcom-20200215-history
Alicorn Fluffies
Alicorns (called "munstahs" by other fluffies) are the fourth type of Fluffy, combining elements of all three common types. They are considered extremely rare and superior to regular fluffies in every way. Physical and mental traits Alicorns are fluffy ponies who have a pair of small wings (similar to Pegasus) and a horn (like Unicorn). Physically they look just like any other fluffies but are thought to have higher intelligence and a much less fragile body. Because of their rarity and high quality, alicorn fluffies tend to be quite expensive.There is no reliable way to breed them. Even if two alicorns mate with each other, they are lucky to have one alicorn per litter. Every breeder knows the high demand and low supply of alicorns, making each alicorn quite valuable, especially those with exotic fluff colors. That's why breeders mass breed fluffies in order to hopefully make as many alicorn fluffy ponies as possible. The most expensive type of fluffy to sell on the market is a well behaved Princess Celestia Alicorn fluffy. Breeding alicorns are hard to do as is but the features needed to create a show accurate fluffy Celestia are truly hard to achieve. White fluff is recessive during breeding and tends to mix with the other parent's colors, meaning your less likely to get a foal with a white coat. Two tone stripes are hard to breed but the many colors needed for Celestia's hair would require several generations of breeding and a whole lot of luck to get right. And last but not least, the behavior. There is still a chance after all this time and effort into breeding your Princess Celestia that it may have bad behavior or act like a smarty in which case would drop the value of the end product. If you do however manage to breed a well behaved Princess celestia fluffy you can auction it off to fluffy enthusiasts for enough money to buy a sports car or house. Alicorn fluffies and abuse Many abusers are aware of alicorn fluffy ponies' value and high demand. Alicorns are thus less frequently victims of abusers. Instead, they are more commonly abused by other fluffies. Many fluffies treat alicorns with hostility, as they are unable to categorize a fluffy pony that possesses both a pair of wings and a horn at the same time as either a pegasus fluffy ("wingie fwend") or an unicorn fluffy ("pointy fwend"), and thus label alicorns as monsters ("munstah"), their catch-all term for any kind of creature that is not a fluffy pony. Even non-alicorn foals will treat alicorns with fear and hatred, thus it is common that alicorn foals (referred by fluffies as "munstah babbehs") are bullied by their siblings. Feral alicorn foals are either killed immediately by their mother, or rejected and left to starve to death. The mare will intimidate and kick the alicorn foal away to stop it from trying to get love and milk, which it believes belongs only to its normal 'healthy' foals. For this reason, very few feral alicorns exist. Domestic fluffy mares also reject their alicorn foals, but with some training and discipline, a human owner may teach the mare to tolerate its alicorn foals and possibly even love them. However, leaving the alicorn foal unsupervised with its mother is potentially disastrous: it only takes a few seconds of panic for the mare to stomp the alicorn foal to death. So proper training and supervision is advised. Category:Kinds of Fluffies